


Kinktober 2019 Day 3: Oviposition + Birth

by Dragonzzilla



Series: Joint Kinktober 2019 (Dragonzzilla + Mordu) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, But they speak real casual, Dragon x Unicorn, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, I know this is fantasy and they're both princes, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Vulgar Language, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: When Avalon's due date finally arrives, his husband assists him in whatever way he can.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 3: Oviposition + Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Avalon is a unicorn prince married to the dragon prince Caliburn. You can find out more about them here (https://toyhou.se/2532488.avalon) and here (https://toyhou.se/2765028.caliburn).

Caliburn, Prince of the Storm Dragons, Heir Apparent to the Stormlord Gwyn, was trying very hard not to snicker at his adorably small husband. Not in mockery, mind, but because the sight of Avalon stubbornly trying to walk on his own two feet while grossly gravid was amusing.

He asked again, “Are you sure you don’t need my help, dear?” It would’ve been the simplest thing. Even now, twice as heavy, he could’ve easily carried Avalon in his arms.

But the unicorn prince waved him away, grumbling, “I’m fine! I’m fine. I’m not totally helpless.”

Caliburn smirked. “Says the one who needed help getting out of bed this morning, and has struggled every step of the way since.”

Avalon looked up at him and pursed his lips. “I don’t need this from you.” His hands went to his belly, which was so swollen that his fur thinned and exposed the underlying skin, covered now in angry stretch marks. “Need I remind you, this is _your_ doing. I didn’t ask to get knocked up with so many damn dragon eggs.”

“There’s only three,” Caliburn rebutted. “Which is small for a clutch. And I distinctly recall that you were looking forward to riding on my cock and bearing my heir.” Again, he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. He was only teasing Avalon because he was so proud.

Avalon rose one finger. “_Heir_, singular. I’m lugging around _three_ of your whelps, so cut me some slack.”

“I will always give you the benefit of the doubt,” Caliburn said. “Yet you refuse my help.”

Avalon pouted and said, “I’m not going to let a couple of eggs beat me.” His hands returned to their usual position these days; underneath his belly, trying to carry as much weight as possible so to relieve his poor back and legs. Considering that his belly was almost as wide around as he was tall, and almost as heavy as the rest of him, it was remarkable that he could walk at all. Unicorns were a lot stronger than they looked. As obstinate as he was, Caliburn couldn’t help but admire his resolve. He had so much fire in him, he could’ve been a dragon in another life.

Caliburn smiled. “Come along, dear.” He took slow, shallow steps so not to leave his burdened husband in the dust, but still he got several steps ahead before he realized Avalon wasn’t behind him. But he heard his labored breathing. He turned. “Dear?”

Avalon stood in place, clutching his belly. “I’m—I’m fine,” he assured, which was a total lie. “Just give me a moment.” A few moments passed, but he still didn’t recover.

“Avalon?” Caliburn kneeled, concern creeping into his voice. 

Avalon clenched his jaw. “Just contractions.” He’d been having them recently, but they usually passed after a few moments. His belly was still clenched, taut as a drum. “Caliburn, I—” He whimpered and grimaced, and his voice was so quiet. Afraid. “I need help.”

He scooped Avalon up and hurried to the bedroom. He had lived in this place for ages, yet now he found himself doubting his sense of direction, torn between seeing where he was going and looking at Avalon, who continued to wince and squirm in his arms. Caliburn could hear him muttering under his breath. “Easy—Calm down,” he whispered, desperately trying to soothe his angry belly.

Caliburn tried to reassure him. “We’re almost there. Just hold on a little longer.”

His voice was strained. “I’m—trying.”

When he reached the bedroom, he brought him to the pool and eased him down into the warm waters, which soothed his nerves some. The buoyancy also took some much needed weight off of him. The two of them waited until another contraction hit, Caliburn offering a finger for Avalon to squeeze as his belly prepared to empty its load. The pain passed, but the contractions were getting stronger and closer each time. But Avalon, bless his heart, didn’t cry. He whimpered, he moaned, he hissed, and he cursed. But he didn’t cry. Not yet.

Caliburn knew there was nothing he could do; they’d prepared for this, but still he felt useless to help his hurting husband. He told him comforting words, yet they sounded disingenuous in his own ears. The birth hadn’t even begun, and already he was worried. Worried for Avalon. He looked so small, so frail, and he couldn’t help but feel a little responsible. But he remained at his side.

It was a small mercy that he wouldn’t give birth to a live child. But passing three dragon eggs through his comparatively narrow hips wasn’t going to be easy either.

Avalon let out a long breath, clearly trying to center himself. “Okay. Okay, I can do this.” He cringed as he started to push. It was long, and hard for them both; on Avalon for trying to force a giant egg through his loins, and for Caliburn to hear his pained moans. Two excruciating minutes passed before Avalon whined, “I can’t. I can’t, I tried—and it went back in.” 

“The egg is stuck?”

Avalon nodded, huffing furiously.

Caliburn carefully descended into the water, still holding Avalon’s hand. He was so much larger than Avalon that this would require a great deal of finesse, but he didn’t want to let his husband go. “Okay, I’m going to need you to push. Can you do that?”

Avalon shook his head, and Caliburn could see there were tears in his eyes. “No, I can’t—they’re too big, I can’t—” He was finally crying, and it wasn’t the pretty sort. It was an ugly cry, utterly vulnerable. Suddenly he was no longer a proud prince. He was just a scared boy.

“Listen to me: You’re doing such a good job. I am so proud. I just need you to try again, I’m going to help. Do you trust me?”

Avalon nodded his head.

“Good. Okay, push.”

It took a great deal of exertion, but Avalon managed to push the egg forward some, its bright shell clear to see in the water. “I can see it,” he said, but it was only visible. He wouldn’t be able to grip it. “You’re doing so good, I just need you to push a bit more.”

“It hurts!” Avalon cried.

“I know it does, I know. But you need to push for me. I’ll help guide it out, okay?”

Avalon grunted, and slowly the egg crested.

“Just a bit more,” he told him, carefully placing his talons on the egg’s shell, trying to ease it out.

As soon as the egg reached the widest point, the rest was easy. Avalon’s muscles practically pushed the rest of it out on their own, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Caliburn set the egg aside on a towel with the utmost care, then reached out to brush Avalon’s beautiful hair out of his face. “You did amazing, dear. But there’s two more.”

Avalon threw his head back and groaned, but this time it sounded more frustrated than pained. “Gods, I’m going to split in half first.”

“Not on my watch,” Caliburn said. “You’ll be okay.”

Avalon’s smile was weak, but it was still a smile.

The second time wasn’t any easier, but Avalon didn’t panic as badly. He had to take a break halfway through, which set them back, but in the meantime Caliburn wiped his brow with a warm rag. The egg came free a few minutes later, but the end was in sight.

“Just a little bit more,” he told him. “There’s only one left.”

“I’m ready,” Avalon said.

But try as he might, the egg wouldn’t emerge beyond a few inches, not enough for Caliburn to get a grip on it. It was bigger than the others, he could tell that much. And it was enough to set Avalon on edge again.

“It’s too big.”

“I know it’s big, but you have to try.”

Avalon shouted, “I _said_ it’s too _big!_”

“It’s hard, it’s going to be hard. But you’re so close. You’re almost done. You have to try.”

“_NO!_”

“You can do this! You are so strong, and—” He started to trip over his own words, unsure of what to say, he needed to say something. Then, remembering, he said, “Are you going to let an egg beat you? Just one egg? What happened?” He didn’t like goading him, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Avalon glared daggers. “Fuck you. _Fuck_ you! You don’t—You _don’t_ get to talk!” He was screaming with pain and anger. “I’m, I—” He growled, too furious to talk. But apparently that anger was enough, as he started pushing with renewed vigor, huffing and grunting like a beast. The egg inched forward, closer and closer, shining splendidly, until Caliburn could grab it. Still, getting to the middle was the hardest part, and Avalon screamed and cursed more than once as his lips were stretched to their absolute limit...

But then deliverance.

The egg slid out, and Avalon exhaled like he had been drowning and finally came up for air. “Fucking hell,” he mumbled.

Caliburn set the third egg with the others, then turned his attention to his exhausted husband, who melted in his arms. “You did amazing,” he said in a sweet voice, petting the top of his head.

It took Avalon a moment to respond. “You’re damn right I did.”

Caliburn couldn’t help but smile a little. “There’s the Avalon I know.”

“Know and _love_,” the unicorn corrected, raising a finger. “It’s ‘know and love’. Don’t forget that part.”

He chuckled. “You know I love you.”

“I’m glad, I’m really glad. Because for a few seconds, the feeling wasn’t mutual.”

“No harm done.”

Avalon looked over to the eggs, bundled up in a warm towel. “I did that.”

“You sound impressed.”

“Of course I am, you idiot. I pushed those monsters through my hips. And I didn’t burst!”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that.”

“_You’re _ the one who got us into this mess.”

“You _did_ ask for it.”

“Oh shut up and hand me my kids.”

Caliburn placed the bundle in Avalon’s waiting arms, who spent a while just taking them in. But eventually he asked, “How long will it take for them to hatch?”

“Two years,” Caliburn answered. Dragons were not known for growing quickly.

Avalon scowled. “You mean to tell me that I was pregnant with these things for a year, and now I have to wait two more?” 

“Would you rather have carried them until they hatched?” Caliburn retorted, knowing full well that delivery would’ve been impossible.

Avalon gave him the ugliest face, but turned back to the eggs. “I guess that’s plenty of time to figure out names.”

“Indeed. They’ll need fitting ones. Our children will be very important figures in the years to come.” 

“I should name one of them Sprog, then. King Sprog of the Throne of Thunder!”

“You’re not naming any of our children Sprog.”

“I’m sorry, I’m the one who popped these things out, I think I have priority on the matter.”

“Please do not name one of our children Sprog.”

“... You’re no fun.”


End file.
